militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aleksey Kuropatkin
|death_date= |birth_place=Pskov, Russian Empire |death_place= Pskov, Russia |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= Kuropatkin by Repin.jpg |image_size=200 |caption= General Aleksey Nikolaevich Kuropatkin in 1903 |allegiance = |branch = Russian Imperial Army |serviceyears= |rank=General |commands=Russian Imperial Army |battles=Russo-Japanese War World War I }} Alexei Nikolayevich Kuropatkin (Russian: Алексей Николаевич Куропаткин, March 17(29) 1848 - January 16, 1925) was the Russian Imperial Minister of War (1898–1904) who is often held responsible for major Russian drawbacks in the Russian-Japanese War, notably the Battle of Mukden and the Battle of Liaoyang. Biography Early years Kuropatkin was born in 1848 in what is now Pskov, in the Russian Empire. His father, a retired army captain, was of the landed gentry. Educated in the Cadet Corps and Pavlovsky Military School, Kuropatkin entered the army in 1864. On August 8, 1866 he was promoted to lieutenant in the 1st Turkestan Infantry Battalion, he participated in combat in the conquest of Bukhara, the storming of Samarkand and other battles in the Russian conquest of Turkestan. He was promoted to major in August 1870. From 1872 to 1874, Kuropatkin studied at the Nicholas General Staff Academy, after which he was dispatched as a military attaché to Berlin and Paris, completing his military studies, and with the French troops in Algiers, accompanying French expedition to Sahara. Returning to Russia in late 1875, he was assigned to the Turkestan Military District. He was awarded the Order of St. George (4th class) for his role in the Russian conquest of Kokand. From 1875-1876, Kuropatkin was employed in a diplomatic mission to Yaqub Beg (ruler of Kashgaria) to resolve the issues of Russian border claims in the Fergana Valley. From September 1877 to September 1878, he was Chief of Staff of the 16th Infantry Division. In August 1879, he was commander of the Turkestan Rifle Brigade, which made an 18-day march across 500 miles of desert to join General Mikhail Skobelev’s invasion of Turkmenistan. Kuropatkin led the main assault against the fortress-city of Geok Tepe on January 12, 1881. He was awarded the Order of St. George (3rd class) for his victory in the battle. After the war he wrote a detailed and critical history of the operations which was highly regarded. Kuropatkin was promoted to major general on January 29, 1882. He joined the General Staff the following year, and was promoted to lieutenant general in 1890. From 1890-1898, Kurokatkin was governor of the Transcaspian Region in Central Asia, based in Askhabad. During his tenure, he was known to have developed trade, agriculture and towns in an area formerly known for endemic banditry and slavery. He established a local judicial and school system, and encouraged the settlement of colonists from the interior provinces of the Russian Empire. Minister of War In 1898, Kuropatkin was recalled to St. Petersburg and appointed War Minister. His first priority was to improving the command structure of the army, as well as living conditions of its officers. His reforms included measures to rejuvenate the army by setting age limits for the line officers and candidates for higher office, and by increasing the period of secondment of officers from the General Staff to combat units. He attempted to improve the quality of officers by raising the two-year cadet training program to three years, and by opening seven new cadet schools. He also increased the number of training maneuvers. However, with respect to the lower ranks, Kuropatkin's reforms fell short. While aware of the poor standards of food, clothing, and housing, he was unable to secure the necessary funds for improvements, so his activities were confined to improving morale through the increased use of chaplains, the abolition of corporal punishment, and improved field kitchens. Russo-Japanese War Kuropatkin was involved in the negotiations with the Empire of Japan before the Russo-Japanese War in 1904. He did not support an armed conflict with Japan and opposed the Bezobrazov Circle. His views became firmer after a visit to Japan in June 1903. Kuropatkin was heavily involved in the fiasco of the Russian land forces during the war. Although the rationale of his military approach was to wage a war of attrition and to avoid an offensive until the Trans-Siberian Railway brought sufficient troops and materiel, his cautiousness and hesitancy markedly influenced the repeated Russian defeats. Military historians consider his indecisiveness and organizational deficiencies in directing large-scale military operations as a major element in the Russian defeat. After the Russian defeat at the Battle of Mukden, Kuropatkin was relieved of command and handed over his post to Nikolai Linevich, formerly commander of the 1st Manchurian Army. However, he insisted that he stay at the front and was given permission to take over Linevich's old post. After the end of the Russo-Japanese War, in 1906 Kuropatkin served as a member of the State Council of Imperial Russia. However, in 1907 he retired to his country house, and wrote his own, yet candid, defense, which was published in a number of books in several languages. World War I At the start of World War I, Kuropatkin requested to be reinstated and to be sent to the front; however, his requests were blocked by Grand Duke Nikolai Nikolaevich. Nevertheless, once Tsar Nicholas II assumed the post of Supreme Commander, he put Kuropatkin in charge of the Grenadier Corps in October, 1915. At the end of January 1916, he was appointed commander of the 5th Army, and in February 1916, he became Commander of the Northern Front, in succession to General Pavel Plehve, whose health had broken down. In early March, his forces undertook a limited offensive near Riga, but was outflanked and forced to withdraw to the Dvina River. A second and larger offensive later that month only managed to advance a couple of kilometers. Tsar Nicholas II did not accept Kuropatkin’s excuses of a lack of artillery support, poor roads and bad weather. He planned a night attack which included setting up batteries of searchlights to blind the German defenders. Unfortunately, his men, on being sent 'over the top', were silhouetted and suffered thousands of casualties.Reagan, Geoffrey. Military Anecdotes (1992) p. 161, Guiness Publishing ISBN 0-85112-519-0 Kuropatkin was relieved of command in July 22, 1916, and re-assigned to Turkestan, where he served as Governor-General of the Turkestan Military District as well as ataman of the Semirechye Cossacks. Support of the Russian effort in World War I, especially against the Ottoman Empire was extremely unpopular among the indigenous peoples of Turkestan; however, Kuropatkin was very popular and helping suppress a major rebellion from erupting. Post Revolution In the February Revolution of 1917 Kuropatkin was in St. Petersburg, and quickly pledged his allegiance to the Russian Provisional Government, cutting the royal insignia off of his uniform. He was confirmed in his post as commander of the Turkestan Military District by Provisional Government War Minister Alexander Guchkov. However, this was disputed by the Bolshevik Tashkent Soviet of Soldiers 'and Workers' Deputies, who placed him under arrest and sent him back to St. Petersburg. He was freed by order of the Provisional Government and he returned to his home province. Following the October Revolution, he became very skilled at playing the violin and taught at an agriculture school that he had founded, until his death in 1925. Honors * Order of St. Alexander Nevsky, with diamonds * Order of St. George, 4th class, * Order of St. George, 3rd class, * Order of the White Eagle * Order of St Vladimir 4th degree * Order of St Vladimir 3rd degree * Order of St Vladimir 2nd degree * Order of St. Stanislaus 3rd degree * Order of St. Stanislaus 2nd degree * Order of St. Stanislaus 1st degree. * Order of St. Anne 3rd degree * Order of St. Anne 2nd degree * Order of St. Anne 1st degree * Legion of Honor, Chevalier, (France) * Order of the Star of Romania, (Romania) * Order of St Alexander (Bulgaria) References * * «Personal» // «The Advertiser, Adelaide», Monday 26 January 1925, p. 9 * Alfred Knox. General Kuropatkin. The Slavonic Review, Vol. 4, No. 10 (Jun., 1925), pp. 164–168 * Kowner, Rotem (2006). "Historical Dictionary of the Russo-Japanese War". Scarecrow. 620pp. ISBN 0-8108-4927-5 * Kashgaria, Eastern Or Chinese Turkistan: Historical and Geographical Sketch of the Country, Its Military Strength, Industries, and Trade. By Aleksei Nikolaevich Kuropatkin. Translated by Walter Edward Gowan. Published by Thacker, Spink and Co., 1882 ** Kessinger Publishing. 2004. ISBN 1-4179-1928-0. ** McCutchen Press. 2008. ISBN 1-4086-7524-2. * The Russian Army and the Japanese War: Being Historical and Critical Comments on the Military Policy and Power of Russia and on the Campaign in the Far East. By Aleksei Nikolaevich Kuropatkin. Translated by Alexander Bertram Lindsay. E.P. Dutton, 1909. Volume I Volume II *Connaughton, R.M (1988). The War of the Rising Sun and the Tumbling Bear—A Military History of the Russo-Japanese War 1904–5, London, ISBN 0-415-00906-5. *Jukes, Geoffry. The Russo-Japanese War 1904–1905. Osprey Essential Histories. (2002). ISBN 978-1-84176-446-7. *Warner, Denis & Peggy. The Tide at Sunrise, A History of the Russo-Japanese War 1904–1905. (1975). ISBN 0-7146-5256-3. External links *"General Kuropatkin Ready for Anything Awaits the Coming of the Japanese" is an artwork, from 1904, by Kobayashi Kiyochika Category:1848 births Category:1925 deaths Category:Imperial Russian Army generals Category:Members of the State Council of the Russian Empire Category:Russian military personnel of the Russo-Japanese War Category:Russian people of World War I Category:Russian Provisional Government military personnel Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Stanislaus (Russian), 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir, 2nd class Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Eagle (Russian) Category:Recipients of the Order of St. George of the Third Degree Category:Recipients of the Order of St. George of the Fourth Degree Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky Category:Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Category:Recipients of the Star of Romania Order Category:Recipients of the Order of St Alexander Category:Central Asian studies